Yu Won-Chan
Yu Won-Chan(유원찬) is the patriarch of the once-powerful Song Mu Guild. He's determined to restore the the clan's power to how it was before the devastating clash with the Black Winds Appearance He has four straws of hair sticking out that collectively forms a claw-like appearance. He is also shown to be constantly wearing the formal robes of the Song Mu Guild. Personality When he was first introduced, Yu Won-Chan was repeatedly described as being very hasty due to his young age, a thought shared by many of the Song Mu Elders. He would frequently adopt an air of superiority towards everyone, even the members of his own guild. Even Shi Yeon was startled to learn that he sacrificed his underlings just so that Hyun Woo would cooperate in the search for the Ma Ryong Sword. Additionally, it was shown that after the death of his father, Yu was very belligerent and disrespectful towards the Elders since they were in charge of protecting his father. Yet, his encounter with Bi Kwang would eventually change him, making him become the complete opposite of how he was. Relationships Kwon Dong Hee He's the master of Kwon Dong Hee. Han Bi Kwang Later on in the story, he's shown to be good friends with Han Bi Kwang Dam Hwa Rin He gave Demon Face Armor, one of the Eight Sacred Treasures, to her. Yu Seung Bin Yu won-Chans' younger brother. At the time of his introduction they were estranged and even came in conflict but soon they made amends. Curently Ye Seung Bin is loyal follower of his brother. History After his father died during the battle against the Black Winds, he took over the role of guild master. Story 'The Demon Sword Arc' Yu Won-Chan first learned of the location of the Ma Ryong Sword after one of his fighters was easily dispatched by Dam Hwa Rin. In light of this discovery, he planned to steal the sword by hiring Hyun Woo (who was known as the Gold Cobra at that time) to defeat Hwa Rin. This was revealed to be a secret plot to use Hyun Woo as the scapegoat for stealing the sword without tarnishing his own reputation. However, when Hyun Woo learned of the sword being the true objective, Master Yu was forced to hire more assassins to dispose of him when the mission was completed. To this end, Yu hired the Woo's former lover Shi Yeon to kill him. After Shi Yeon and Hyun Woo confronted each other however, Master Yu took the opportunity to rid himself of both fighters with a lightning bomb that killed Shi Yeon and injured Woo. Subsequently, he unsuccessfully interrogated Hyun Woo as to the whereabouts of the sword, before pursuing Han Bi Kwang (due to learning that he was its current possessor). This eventually led to an intense duel between the two, as well as a conflict between the Black Winds and Song Mu Guild warriors. However, despite being a much more experienced swordsman and initially scoring painful blows on his opponent, Yu ultimately lost due to the fact that he was unprepared for Bi Kwang's ability to immediately copy an opponent's moves. Following his defeat, Master Yu taught Bi Kwang of the existence of the "Divine Land" and its connection to the Ma Ryong Sword as a reward for his victory, before eventually returning to the Song Mu Guild. His defeat in the fight also marked a change in his personality, especially due to the fact that Bi Kwang echoed his father's past sentiment about there not being any truly evil people in the world. This helped Yu realize that the differences between Black Force and White Force came down mostly to the different perspectives held by each group, and not the fact that either were inherently evil. As such, this paved the way for a future friendship between the two combatants, with Yu Won-Chan even inviting Bi Kwang over to the Song Mu Guild for a visit. 'Attack on Song Mu Guild Arc ' later on his guild was being attacked by Jin Pung Baek of Cheon Ma Sin Gun disciples but Han Bi Kwang came to rescue. Abilities Weapons Uses sword to execute Illusion Arts. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Sword Users Category:White Force Category:Song Mu Guild